The Reunion of Two Pilots Version 2
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: Heero, knowing little about his life, knows he has a younger sister when he was taken to be trained to be a perfect solider. But when a new pilot is brought in to pilot the new Gundam Dragonfire, he is shocked to see who his new teammate is.
1. Character Guide

The Reunion of Two Pilots

Character Guide

Christina Yashima / Hannah Yuy: Christina is a fifteen OZ captain, the youngest to ever hold the position. When her older brother Amuro tells her that she has a twin brother who's a Gundam pilot, she goes to join up with him, changes her name to Hannah Yuy and falls for another Gundam pilot. Christina had waist length dark brown hair but cuts it to shoulder length after joining her brother and cobalt blue eyes. She pilots the Gundam Dragonfire and later the Gundam Dragonfire ZERO.

Amuro Yashima: Amuro is Christina's nineteen-year-old brother and is a 2nd Lieutenant for OZ. Though he is unsure at first, he tells his sisters about a Gundam pilot being their long lost brother. Later he joins Christina and the other Gundam pilots, making his friendship with Milliardo Peacecraft rocky. Amuro has short dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Even after leaving OZ, he continues to pilot his trusty Taurus mobile suit.

Amanda Yashima: A young Corporal, Amanda is one of the youngest OZ soldiers at age thirteen. Christina and Amuro's younger sister, Amanda is very bright, but has a snappy temper like her sister. She leaves OZ shortly after Christina does, and runs into another Gundam pilot by the name of Domon Kasshu. Amanda has shoulder length dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. She pilots the Gundam Starfire.

Kasey Sanada: Kasey is a fifteen year old that is undercover as an OZ cadet, but is in truth a Gundam pilot. Her identity is discovered by Duo and they soon begin a relationship. Much of her past is a mystery but two things known about her is her love for gymnastics and her hatred for OZ. Kasey has waist length raven black hair that she wears in a loose braid and tiger blue eyes. She pilots the Gundam Starburst that she stole back from OZ.

Domon Kasshu: A friend asked if I could put Domon in this fic, and when I thought about it, I thought it was a great idea! At seventeen, Domon is the pilot of the Shining Gundam, and as he fights in the war, he is also looking for his older brother Kyoji.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! Yet again I'm revising "The Reunion of Two Pilots".

Hannah: And WHY might I ask?

Cecily: I wrote it almost two years ago Hannah. Why else would I have a reason?

Hannah: (shrugs before going back to her Sailor Moon comic)

Cecily: I hope you all enjoy the revised version. Ja ne!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

By Cecily Ronah

Chapter 1: The Beginning

                She could hear the rain pouring down hard outside her window. When the downpour first started, she almost decided not to go though with her plan, but the thought soon left her. She had waited for the right moment to do it, and she wasn't going to back down now. She quickly checked her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed and when she was satisfied that she did, she picked up the sealed envelope from her desk and placed it on her pillow. As she walked over to the window to climb out, she glanced over at a picture frame on her nightstand. In the frame was a picture of her, her brother and sister. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered that day...

                Three Months Earlier....

                "Christina, I'm so proud of you!" a young man dressed in an OZ uniform exclaimed as he picked up his baby sister and twirled her around.

                Christina Yashima burst out laughing. "Amuro! Put me down! Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

                "But it is a big deal Oneechan!" her younger sister, Amanda, said. "How often does a fifteen year old become Captain?"

                "Your sister is right Christina. You should be very proud of your accomplishment. I know I am."

                Christina looked down at her boots as Amuro put her down. She knew whom that voice belonged to. "Arigato, Colonel Zechs."

                'Amanda is right,' she thought. 'I should be happy. I'm the youngest ever to hold this rank. I just feel bad that Amuro is still a 2nd Lieutenant." She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Zechs smiling at her. "I know it will be an honor fighting along side you, Captain, as it has been with your brother," he said as he saluted to her.

                Christina smiled as she saluted back. "Thank you sir."

                "Colonel Zechs, Captain Yashima." They both turned to see 2nd Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin saluting them.

                "Yes, what is it Noin?" Zech asked. Christina looked at her curiously.

                "We were able to locate the name of Gundam Pilot 01. His name is Heero Yuy. Not much about him is known, but we were able to get a picture of him." She handed the picture to Christina. She continued to talk, but Christina stopped hearing everything the moment she looked at the face of the Gundam pilot. 'Kami-sama, he looks like me!' she thought as the blood drained from her face.

                Amanda looked over Christina's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she quickly yanked on Amuro's sleeve.

                "Nani?" Amanda grabbed the picture and showed him. Almost instantly his face went white.

                Zechs noticed that all three of them were unusually quiet. "Is everything alright? You three look pale."

                Christina didn't answer as she was still in shock, and Amuro looked like he was going to be sick. Amanda quickly answered, "I think today was a little much for them, sir. I think I'm going to take them to their room, if that's alright."

                "Yes, please do Amanda." He tilted Christina's chin so she could look into his worried eyes. "Christina, I do hope you feel better."

                Christina could do nothing but nod. Taking her older siblings hands, Amanda led them to Christina's room.

                "Amuro, what's going on?" Amanda demanded, looking at her brother. "Why does he look so much like Christina?"

                "That's what I'd like to know," Christina said, looking up at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. She was still in a minor shock.

                Amuro sighed. His parents had told him just before they died this would happen sooner or later. He had just hoped it was later. "Chris, Kassan and Tousan told me something just before they died that they wanted me to tell you and Amanda when you were older...."

                "Let me guess. I have a brother don't I?" she said sarcastically as she sat up.

                Amuro nodded. "A few months before you were born, Tousan had been working for the people who were building the Gundam suits. They said they were going to need a pilot to test the suits but they wanted that had no experience with mobile suit."

                "So they wanted a child, right?" Amanda asked, still not believing what was going on.

                "Hai," the young man said. "At first they were going to use me, but I already had some experience with mobile suit because Tousan taught me. Kassan said that since it was for a good cause, that she would let them have their next child and Tousan agreed.

                "I can't believe they would do that," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Amanda took her hand and held it tightly.

                "And the rest of the story I think you already know. Your twin brother was born first and he was trained to be...."

                "The perfect solider." Christina pulled her hand out of Amanda and buried her face in her pillow. "I want to be alone for awhile."

                "I'm sorry you had to hear it this way." He went over and kissed her on the head. "Come on Amanda."

                Amanda hugged her sister. "Don't be mad at him Neechan," she said softly.

                "I'm not, now please leave me alone."

                Amanda fought back tears as she and Amuro left. She started to leave but Amuro grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

                "Amanda-chan, I'm sorry, but I told our parents I wouldn't say anything."

                Amanda yanked her arm out of her brother's grasp. "How could you? You not only kept a brother from me, but you kept a twin brother from Christina!" she cried. She turned and ran.

                "Amanda!" He started to go after her, but stopped. It was probably best to leave her be for a while. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "This sucks."

                Christina cried softly into her pillow. This couldn't be happening. Not only does finds out that she has a brother, and a twin no less, but he's a Gundam Pilot, and her enemy. "What am I going to do...?" she whispered.

                Just then a soft knock was heard. "Christina, it's Zechs. May I come in?"

                Christina sat up and wiped the tears off her face. "H-hai."

                The door opened and Christina's eyes widened. It was Zechs that walked in true, but this time he didn't have his mask on. "Colonel.... Zech?" Christina asked, blinking. "Is that really you?"

                Zechs chuckled. "I guess I do look a little different without the mask." His face turned serious when he saw how tear streaked Christina's face was. "Christina, is everything alright?"

                "I.... it's nothing really."

                "Then why would you be crying?" Zechs went over and sat next to her.

                Tear began spilling down her cheeks again. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

                Zechs startled her when he took her face into his hands. "You shouldn't hold something like this in Christina."

                "Oh Zechs!" Bursting into tears, she buried her face into his chest and cried. "I don't know what to do! Amuro just told me I have a twin brother! I want to go look for him, but I'm afraid if I do, I'll hurt Amuro and Amanda!"

                Zechs made her look at him. "Listen, I know your brother and sister, and I know they would want you to be happy." He wiped her tear-streaked cheeks with his thumb. "I know I want you to be." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

                Christina was in shock. Sure, she had always dreamt about what it would be like to kiss Zechs, but she never thought it would actually happen. After a moment Zechs pulled away, leaving Christina dazed and confused. "Sir...why?"

                He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "What, you couldn't see that I have feelings for you?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

                Christina's eyes widened slightly. "Nani? Me? But I always thought you thought of me as a sister, with the difference in our ages and everything."

                "Four years isn't much of a difference after awhile Christina." He leaned forward and kissed her again, and this time she kissed back. When he flicked his tongue over her lips, she let out a gasp and he quickly darted it into her mouth, brushing it against hers gently.

                Christina's eyes fluttered closed, her heart beating wildly. This feeling in her stomach, it was warm and comforting.... and scary at the same time. She put her hand behind Zechs' neck, as if she was holding onto a life preserver.

                The kiss became hot as the moments passed and before they knew it, Zechs began unbuttoning Christina's shirt. He paused and broke the kiss again. "Christina, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want."

                Christina didn't know what she wanted anymore. She was so confused about her newfound brother, and now Zechs. At the moment, she really didn't want to think about anything. Taking a deep breath, she replied. "I-I'm sure. I want this, Zechs. I want you."

                "I want you too Christina," was the last thing said before Zechs' lips descended on hers once again and Christina forgot about everything else for the night.

                "BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!"

                Christina let out a soft groan as she leaned over and turned off the alarm and started to go back to sleep when she felt a weight draped over her. She looked up and saw Zechs sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face. Suddenly the realization of last night hit her. 'Kami-sama, what did I do?' She moved closer to him and tried to block everything that was running through her mind by listening to his heartbeat, pounding slowly and steady. 'What did I do? Damn it, I don't think I can handle this....' She felt a stir beneath her and then felt two arms wrap around her. Christina looked up and saw Zechs looking at her, smiling.

                "Good morning," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

                Christina laid her head back on his chest, not able to look him in the eyes. "Morning."

                Zechs began to softly stroke her hair, making her relax slightly, but not much. After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you regret what happened last night?"

                Christina looked up at him. "No," she lied. "What makes you think that?"

                "You just seem a little quiet."

                Christina smiled. "I was just thinking." Leaning up, she kissed him softly on the lips. Zechs held her and kissed her back.

                Suddenly a loud knock was heard, making them both jump. "Christina, are you awake?"

                'Shit! It's Amuro!' Jumping out of bed, and wrapping the sheet around her, she went to the door and opened it, and saw Amuro. "Yes. What do you need?"

                "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

                Christina smiled. "I'm fine Oniichan. How's Amanda taking it?"

                "A little hard, but she should be fine." Amuro looked down and blinked. "Are you in a sheet?"

                Christina face turned red. "Do you really need to know?"

                "I don't think I WANT to know." He began to leave but stopped to look at her. "Oh, and tell Zechs that Treize needs to speak to him in about a hour." Christina face got redder and Amuro laughed as he left.

                "What did he want?" Zechs asked as Christina came back to bed.

                "He wanted me to tell you that Treize-sama wanted to speak to you in a hour."

                Zechs got up and stretched. "Guess I better go take a shower. Care to join me?" he asked her, a grin on his face.

                "Don't press your luck!" she cried, throwing a pillow.

                Zechs laughed as he dodged it. "Ok, ok."

                "And hurry up. I need to take one too."

                "Alright," he answered as he shut the bathroom door.

                Christina laid back down and zoned out as she listened to the sound of the shower running. Looking up at the ceiling, she whispered, "I can't handle this. I have to get out."

                Fifteen minutes later, Zechs was in his uniform and ready to leave. "Love, I'm leaving now okay?"

                Christina looked over at him and forced a smile. "Alright."

                He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and looked at her one more time. "Love you," he said as he shut the door.

                A tear slipped down her cheek. "Bye..." she whispered.

                The Present....

                Christina wiped the tear off her face, swearing to herself that she would never cry again. She took one last look at the picture before climbing onto the window ledge. She took one more look back before saying softly. "Sayonara, Oniichan, Imotochan, Zechs. Please forgive me." And then she was gone.

                A soft knock on the door was then made. "Christina-chan?" The door opened and Amanda walked in. "Neechan, you here?" She then noticed the open window and the note on the pillow. Going over to the bed, Amanda opened the note and read it. She looked up and smiled softly. "Be careful, Neechan. Find our brother."

                "Kuso!" Christina swore violently as the rain poured down hard on her. She ran underneath a building and leaned against the wall as she waited for the rain to stop. She sighed tiredly and brushed some wet hair out of her face. "How am I going to find my brother, when I don't even know where to start?"

                "I will be able to help you there, my dear."

                Christina spun around and saw a man with white hair and a mechanical arm. "Who are you?" she demanded, pulling out a gun and aiming it at him.

                "I am Doctor J," the man said, "and you must be Heero's twin sister, Christina."

                "How do you know about me?"

                "I was the one your parents gave your brother to. Now come on," he said, turning and snapping his fingers, where a car drove up. "It's time you met your brother, and I need a new pilot for a Gundam I just built."

                Christina raised an eyebrow as she slowly lowered her gun. "Why would you let me pilot it? I'm an OZ solider. How do you know you can trust me?"

                Doctor J shrugged. "You're Heero's sister. That's good enough for me. You will need a code name."

                "Code name?" she asked as she was ushered into the car and they drove off.

                "Yes, you see, Heero Yuy is your brother's code name."

                "You're serious?" she asked. This was getting stranger by the minute.

                The doctor nodded again. "Yes, so we will give you a code name closer to his. Got any ideas?"

                Christina looked out the window. "I don't know. I feel like I'm betraying my family and Zechs."

                "How do you know they haven't betrayed you already?"

                Christina looked at him sharply. "What do you mean by that?!?"

                The car stopped and they both got out. "What did they tell you when you joined OZ my dear?"

                Christina thought for a moment as she followed the doctor to a door. "They told me that OZ was fighting for the good of the colonies and for Earth."

                Doctor J shook his head at her as he unlocked the door and opened it. "That's what they tell everyone, but what they're really trying to do is rule both Earth and the colonies."

                Christina just stood there in shock before shaking her head wildly. "No, it isn't true." But in her heart she knew it was. 'How.... how could they lie to me? How could they lie to Amanda?!?' She clenched her fists angrily. "Show me that Gundam."

                "So are you saying you will do this, Christina?"

                "Yes, and my code name will be Hannah Yuy."

                "Very well." Doctor J opened the door and turned on the lights. Hannah's eyes widened. The Gundam looked much like 01, but instead of the white gundamium alloy, it was blue and yellow. "This is Gundam 06, giving it a name is up to you. You're first mission: To destroy the OZ base located in Australia.

                Hannah nodded, still in awe at the Gundam before her. "Hai. Mission Accepted."

                'She even sounds like Heero.' Doctor J thought as he turned to walk out of the room. "But first things first. We should get you cleaned up, and then we'll introduce you to your new teammates. They should all be here soon."

                "Let's go then," she said as she followed him out of the room, and as they walked towards where the guys were, she smiled a real smile. 'I'm finally going to meet my twin brother.'

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! How do you my revised chapter so far? Completely revamped and everything! I am so much happier with this version than any other! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, or just place a nice review. See you next chapter!

Chapter written in August 2000

Chapter revised September 19, 2202


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion and Disappearance

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If you noticed, I added a new character, Amanda. Say hi Amanda!

Amanda: (waves) Ohayo!

Cecily: I hope you all are enjoying the revision! Ja ne minna-chan!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

By Cecily Ronah

Chapter 2: Reunion and Disappearance

                "Damn it Maxwell!"

                "Oh come on Fei! Learn to take a joke!"

                Heero Yuy opened one of his eyes and watched as Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei fought. Actually, it was more Wufei fighting while Duo just stood there grinning like an idiot. Heero sighed. This was happening more and more these days.

                "Can't you ever shut up for five minutes Maxwell?" Wufei snapped.

                Duo scratched his head. "Don't know Wu-man." He grinned. "As much as you deny it, my endless chatter is one of the things you love about me."

                "Maxwell no baka...." the young Chinese pilot growled.

                Quatre Raberba Winner rubbed his temples. "Can't you guys go one day without fighting?"

                A soft voice with a faint French accent spoke up. "If they didn't fight everyday," Trowa Barton stated, folding his arms across his chest, "I doubt they could go on with their lives." Quatre shook his head, smiling softly.

                "Hn," was all Heero said. He stuck his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a worn picture. Looking back at him was a girl that looked about 12 years old. Doctor J told him that the young girl was his twin sister, which put him into a state of shock for a while. He had always thought his family had died, but not only did he have a sister that was still alive; he also has an older brother, and another little sister. But was shook him the most was that they were all OZ pilots. 'They better not get in my way,' he thought sadly. 'I wouldn't want to kill any of them.'

                "Hey Heero!" Heero was shaken out of his thought and looked up and saw Duo grinning at him. "Watcha looking at?"

                Heero shoved the picture back in his pocket. "Nothing."

                The young pilot of Deathscythe raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Didn't look like nothing to me. Looked more liked a girl. Who is she, a girl you like?" Boy, would that piss Relena off."

                Heero shoved past the braided baka. "Mind your damn business."

                "Well, excuse me for living." Duo put his hands behind his head. "Does anyone know why the hell we're here for?"

                "Something about a new pilot, I heard."

                Quatre turned to look at Trowa. "Really? Why would we need a new pilot for?"

                "Most likely for a new suit," Wufei snorted, folding his arms.

                "Well put, Mr. Chang." The five pilots turned to see Doctor J standing in front of them. "For you are indeed correct."

                "Yo, Doctor J! Where's this new guy you've been talking about?" Duo asked.

                "Who said I was going to be a guy?"

                The five male Gundam pilots looked over to the door and saw a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, leaning against the doorframe. She was in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, with a jean jacket on over it.

                "A woman?" Wufei raised an eyebrow, trying not to think that he found the girl quite attractive.

                "Hey, isn't that the same girl from your picture Heero?" Duo asked as the other turned to look at him, but Heero didn't answer him, because he was on the floor, passed out.

                "What do you mean she's gone!?!"

                "I mean she's gone, sayonara, no longer in the building. How many different ways do I have to put it?"

                Zechs glared at Amanda. "I suggest you watch how you speak to me Corporal."

                Amanda stepped back slightly. "Yes sir."

                "Now do you know where she went?"

                Amanda was quiet for a moment before replying, "No sir." She did know, but in the letter her sister told her not to tell anyone where she was going.

                'Please don't tell anyone where I'm going, especially Zechs.'

                'Why wouldn't she want me to tell him,' Amanda thought, looking over at Amuro.

                Zechs slammed his fist on a desk, making the two Yashima children jump slightly. "Well then, we'll just have to find her and bring her back!" He was already heading towards the door when Amuro grabbed his arm and held him back.  Zechs gave him a dirty look.

                "Look I know how much you care about her. Amanda and I care about her too, but this is something she has to do on her own." Amuro placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You have to trust her Milliardo."

                Millardo sighed and shook his head. "I do trust her. I'm just worried."

                Amuro nodded sadly and looked at his sister. "I know buddy. I am too."

                "Hey guys! He's waking up!"

                Heero slowly opened his eyes and saw his four comrades looking at him worriedly. "What the hell happened, and why do I have this headache?"

                "You passed out man. Are you alright? Are you sick? Are you...."

                "Duo?"

                "Yeah?"

                "Shut the hell up!" Heero tried to sit up but someone held him down. "Nani?"

                "Don't try to sit up yet. You'll make the headache worse. Believe me, I know what it feels like."

                Heero looked up and saw the girl smiling at him. "It's you."

                She blinked, surprised, before grinning. "You know who I am?"

                Duo looked at the girl then at Heero. "Heero, who IS she?"

                "She's my sister."

                The four pilots did a double take. "WHAT?!?"

                "Lady Une, have you found her yet?"

                "No, Mister Treize, but we have several soldiers looking for her."

                Treize put a glass to his lips. "Very well, but find her quickly."

                Une bowed down. "As you wish sir."

                Treize looked out the window as Lady Une left the room. "Where did you go Christina?" He stared out at the deep blue horizon. "And why don't you want to be found?"

                "Your sister?" Quatre looked at Heero and the girl. "Now that I'm really looking, you two look a lot alike."

                "All the way down to the hair and eyes," Trowa added.

                Wufei said nothing as he continued to stare at the beautiful brunette. The girl then picked that moment to look over at him and smile slightly. Wufei blushed and looked away. 'Get a hold of yourself Chang! Women are nothing but trouble. You must be strong, for Nataku.'

                "Hey Wu-man! Whatcha zoning out about?" Wufei nearly fell over as Duo slapped him on the back.

                Wufei gave Duo a look that could kill. "Maxwell...."

                Trowa and Quatre gave each other pained looks as if to say, 'not again'. A giggle was heard and the four of them turned to see the new girl laughing. "Are those two always like this?" she asked, still giggling.

                Quatre nodded, sighing. "It was like Trowa said earlier, if they didn't fight everyday, we doubt they could go on with their lives."

                The girl laughed harder as Duo and Wufei gave Quatre and Trowa evil glares. Looking at Heero, she said, "I'm going to like working with these guys. They're a riot!"

                "That reminds me!" Duo stopped fight with the others to look at the mystery girl. "Who are you anyway?"

                Ignoring Duo for the moment, the girl looked down at Heero. "Do you think you can stand up now?"

                "Yeah." Heero stood up slowly, but even that made his head spin.

                Wufei crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So, are you going to tell us your name or not?"

                The girl got off the floor and sat in a spinning chair. "Sure, since I know you're not going to stop bugging me until you know it. The name is Hannah Yuy, and no need telling me who you are, I already know."

                Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

                Hannah nodded. "Yeah, like your name is Trowa Barton. You were born on the L3 Colony and you're of French origin. Right now you work as a clown in the circus." She turned to Quatre and said, "You're Quatre Raberba Winner. You're from the L4 Colony and have Arabic origins. You're the heir to your family's company and have twenty-nine sisters. You," Hannah spun her around and pointed to Duo, "are Duo Maxwell. You're from the L2 Colony and you are of American origin. You work in mechanic and salvage operations." She let a grin appear on her face as Duo's mouth dropped. "The guy behind me in the corner is Chang Wufei." She swung her chair around to face Wufei, who blinked. "You're from the L5 Colony and are Chinese origin. You're a expert in martial art." Hannah turned to Heero. "You are Heero Yuy. You're from the L1 Colony. I know what little there is on you Niichan, but what's this thing about you and Relena Peacecraft?"

                Duo let out a snicker but quickly snapped his mouth when Heero glared at him. Quatre looked at Hannah flabbergasted. "How did you know all that stuff about us?"

                Hannah pointed her thumb at Doctor J. "He told me."

                "He didn't know I was French though."

                Hannah put her hands behind her head and looked over at Trowa. "I figured that out on my own. You have a faint accent, but I could still pick it up."

                "Now that you all know each other a little better," Doctor J spoke up, "I need someone to teach Hannah how to pilot her Gundam."

                Trowa and Quatre shook their head. "We would but we have a mission to complete," Trowa said.

                "Gomen ne," Quatre added.

                "I have one with them," Heero said to Hannah.

                "That's okay." The young girl turn to look at Duo and Wufei. "So, which one of you is going to have the pleasure of teaching me?" she asked, smiling.

                "Well, geez, I would, but Wu-man here is such a better pilot than I am, so Wu, why don't you teach her?" Duo grinned at Wufei, knowing full well just by how he Chinese pilot was acting that he had the hots for the new girl.

                "Hn, braided baka," Wufei muttered as he looked up at Hannah and fought the urge to blush again. 'Remember Chang, women are nothing but trouble.'

                "Don't worry Wufei, I'm a much better pilot than I make myself out to be," Hannah said, trying not to look at him for too long. She couldn't understand why, but she felt strongly attracted to him. 'This is SO not good,' she thought. Turning, she started heading towards the hanger. "You coming?" Wufei said nothing as he followed her.

                When they both had left, Duo fought the urge to start laughing again. "Man, that was too easy!"

                Heero whacked Duo over the head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

                Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Come on Heero, you can't tell me that didn't notice the way Wufei was looking at your sister?"

                Heero blinked, confused, before looking at the pilots of Heavyarms and Sandrock. Trowa only shrugged. Quatre gave Heero a look. "I may be a blonde, but even I noticed it." (1)

                "Boys, do you have a mission to complete?" Doctor J asked, letting them know he was still there. The guys said nothing as the pilots of Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Wing Zero left to complete their missions. The doctor then turned to Duo. "Your Deathscythe should be repaired in the next day or two, so why don't you just relax."

                Duo gave the doctor his trademark grin. "Cool!" As he turned to walk out of the room though, he thought, 'I'll be too busy getting Wufei and Hannah-chan together to relax though.'

                Amanda was silent as she looked out her sister's window. 'Why couldn't you take me with you?' she thought. Getting up, she when into Christina's closet and rummaged around before pulling out a pair of jean, a white shirt, and a bomber jacket. Amanda then snuck out and down the hall to her own room. Throwing off her uniform and getting into the borrowed clothes, she grabbed a bag and threw a few more things into it. Putting her hair into a ponytail, she grabbed the bag and opened the window to her room. "Sorry Oniichan, but I never wanted to be a OZ solider anyway." She jumped out the window and didn't look back.

                "So this is what I have to do to work my beam cannon?"

                Wufei nodded silently, trying very hard not to look at her for to long. 'What is it about this girl that has me so attracted to her? I mean sure, she's got beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.... No! I've got to stop thinking these thoughts! I must stay focused on my mission!'

                ".... to move my beam saber, right? Wufei-kun, did you even hear what I just said?"

                "Huh? Oh yeah, beam saber," Wufei muttered as he tried to make what he just thought true.

                Hannah raised an eyebrow. 'What's up with him? He hasn't said two full sentences since we've been here. He blushes a lot too, though he does look sweet when he blushes....' She blinked. 'Whoa, where did that come from?!? Get a grip Hannah, you don't have time for things like this!'

                "Hey guys! How's it going up there?" Both pilots jumped as they looked down to see Duo grinning like he had something up his sleeve.

                Wufei snorted. "Maxwell." He turned and made himself busy with the gundam's control system.

                "Hello Duo-kun, what's up?" Hannah jumped down from the gundam's cockpit. "Shouldn't you have a mission or something?"

                Duo shook his head, making his braid swish back and forth. "Nah, Deathscythe's being repaired and it won't be done for a couple of days." Duo looked up at Hannah's gundam. "Pretty good looking gundam you have there. Have you named it yet?"

                Hannah leaned against her gundam's leg. "I don't know. I've thought of a couple of names, but none of them sound right." Looking up, she yelled, "Hey Wufei! What's your gundam called?"

                Wufei jumped out of the cockpit. "Why?"

                "I'm trying to think of a name for my girl here."

                "Well, its official name is Altron, but I call it Nataku."

                "Nataku huh?" She looked over and saw a gundam standing by itself. "Is that it?"

                "Yes, that is Nataku."

                Hannah stared at it. "It looks like a dragon..." Suddenly it hit her. "I got it!"

                Duo blinked. "Got what?"

                "I know what to call my gundam!" She looked up at it, beaming. "Say hello to Dragonfire!"

                "Dragonfire?" Duo looked up at the gundam for a moment before grinning. "Sounds good to me!"

                "What about you Wufei?" She looked over at him. "What do you think?"

                Wufei nodded. "It's a perfect name." When a smile appeared on Hannah's face, it took everything he had not to smile back. 'Even when she smiles, it makes my defenses break down. I've got to get away and think!'

                "Oh good, you're both here." They all turned as Doctor J walked in.

                "Hey Doc!" Duo greeted him. "What's up?"

                "A mission for Wufei and Hannah, that's what."

                Hannah's eyes perked up at the word 'mission'. "You mean the one in Australia?"

                "The same. You are to blow up the OZ base there, and make sure no mobile dolls survive. Got that Wufei?"

                "Hai."

                "Good, then you both best be on your way. Oh, and be careful, I heard Zechs Merquise is going to be at the base."

                "Then this mission should be a breeze for you then!" Duo said, grinning.

                Hannah gave the American a sharp look. "NEVER underestimate Zechs Merquise. He's smarter than you think."

                "How do you know?"

                "I know my enemies." She climbed back up into Dragonfire's cockpit. "Let's get going Wufei-chan," she called out, not realizing what she called him.

                Duo slapped Wufei on the back. "Hey Wu, why don't you tell her you like her. You can just tell she feels the same way.

                Wufei growled. "Maxwell, you can't fall for someone in less than a day, so stop whatever you're trying to do." He turned and marched over to Altron.

                The God of Death's grin got wider. "Who said anything about you falling for her?" he said to himself, knowing that Wufei told him his feeling for the female pilot without realizing it.

                "Sir, you asked to see us?"

                Treize turned to see Milliardo and Amuro standing in front of his desk. "Yes. I have just gotten word that gundam pilots are being sent to Australia to destroy the base there. I want you to stop them and bring them back in custody."

                "Do you know which two pilots are going to be there?" Amuro asked.

                "No, but I heard rumors that they might of acquired a new pilot. Keep an eye out. Also, any word on Christina?"

                Milliardo shook his head. "No, but we're still looking for her."

                "Good, then you are dismissed."

                The two OZ soldiers saluted him and left the office. After they got back to the floor where the officer lived on, Milliardo asked, "Amuro, have you seen Amanda? I would like her to go on this mission. It might be good for her."

                "I think she might be in her room. It's down this way." When they got to Amanda's door, Amuro knocked. "Amanda-chan?" He opened the door. "You in here?" That when he saw her OZ uniform on the floor, and clothes missing from her closet. "Kuso!"

                "What's the matter?"

                "Amanda's gone! She must have gone after Christina!"

                Milliardo groaned. "That stupid girl! What was she thinking?"

                Amuro looked over at the open window. "I don't know, but I hope she doesn't do anything crazy."

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! How do you like Chapter 2? I hope I did a better job this time around. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or cecily_ronah@hotmail.com. See you next chapter minna-chan!

Chapter written October 2000

Chapter revised September 21, 2002


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission and First Encou...

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. Domon Kasshu is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is also owned by Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! I am so happy that you are all still reading this! I'm glad that I decided to do the revisions, because it coming out better than I planned! Before I let you read, please take note, Trowa and Quatre are together in this fic, though I don't really say much about it. Other then affection and some kissing, there's not much else. If you have a problem with it, either ignore it or don't read it. If I get any flames, I will NOT be a happy person. I gave you a warning. Two, because of a request from a friend, and also because I want to, Domon will be part of this story. Don't like it, don't read it. Now that I have made my peace, enjoy chapter 3 minna-chan!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

by Cecily Ronah

Chapter 3: First Mission and First Encounter

                "Mission Complete." Heero finished typing the log for the scientists to read later. Closing his computer, he turned his chair towards Quatre. "How's Trowa doing? He got hit pretty hard during the fight."

                "I'm finishing wrapping the rest of his wounds now." Quatre tied the gauze that was on Trowa's arm. "Dammit Trowa, you could have killed yourself today. You need to be more careful."

                "I'm sorry," Trowa said softly. "I'm still trying to get the hang of Heavyarms. I still haven't remembered all that I lost when I had amnesia."

                "Quatre sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're my best friend, Trowa. I don't want to lose you. Not like I did my father." His eyes filled with tears.

                Trowa put a hand on Quatre's cheek. "And you won't. I promise to be more careful. Come now, let me see you smile." Quatre gave him a small smile. Trowa smiled back. "That's my blonde angel," he said as he kissed Quatre gently on the forehead.

                Heero turned around to give the two of them some privacy. Just then he got a sickening feeling. 'Hannah...."

                Hey guys! How did the mission go?" Duo asked as he walked into the hanger.

                "Better than expected." Trowa winced as he put weight on his right foot. Quatre moved up to him to give him support.

                Heero looked at the American pilot. "Is my sister around? I need to talk to her."

                Duo shook his head. "Hannah and Wufei left for a mission a couple of days ago."

                "Where did they go?" Quatre asked as he got Trowa situated in a chair. Trowa smiled gratefully at the blonde.

                "On a mission somewhere in Australia. They're there to destroy a OZ base. They should be back in a couple of days."

                Heero's eyes furrowed. "A mission already?" She only just got here. Why one so early?"

                Duo shrugged. 'Beats me." He blinked when Heero turned and headed toward the hanger where Wing Zero was being held. "Where ya going?"

                Heero turned back to Duo and the American pilot was taken aback at the glimpse of worry in the Japanese pilot's eyes. "After them. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen."

                Amanda walked into a tiny little inn that sat on the outskirts of Tokyo and went to a booth close to the back. She laid her head on the table, and tried to get herself to stop shivering. 'Damn, I never knew Japan would be THIS cold!' She raised her head and looked out the window and stared at what was to be where her parents lived. 'It might be cold this time of year, but it sure is beautiful here....'

                A waitress walked up to her. "Can I get you anything ma'am?"

                Before Amanda could say no, a young man spoke up. "We'll take two cups of tea, and two of your special."

                Amanda didn't look away from the window. "I don't need your charity."

                "Who said it was charity? I just noticed that you were shivering hard enough to start a earthquake, and the same thing goes for your stomach. I heard it growl from the other side of the room." The young man slid into the booth seat across from her and Amanda looked at him. He was young, probably no older than seventeen or eighteen, with hair as black as night that stuck out in different directions and eyes that were a rich brown. He had a scar on his left cheek, probably from battling, but even Amanda wasn't sure. He had a sword sitting next to him, and a cloak wrapped around a beige jacket that Amanda noticed had a rip in the arm. Around his forehead was a long red ribbon.

                "Well, arigato," Amanda muttered. "I was taught never to turn down kindness from a stranger."

                "Apparently whoever taught you taught you well."

                The waitress then arrived with their drinks. "Your food should arrive in about 15 minutes," she told them before leaving.

                The young man picked up his cup. "What's your name?"

                Amanda looked at him warily. "How do I know I can trust you?"

                He shrugged. "That's up to you I guess." He took a sip of his tea.

                Amanda was quiet before picking up her own cup. "Amanda Yashima." She took a drink and was grateful when the warmth started to go through her body. She looked up at the young man. "What about you?"

                "What about me?"

                She rolled her eyes. "Your name baka."

                A small smirk appeared on his face. "Domon Kasshu. For a kid, you sure have a mouth."

                Amanda tensed. "I'm NOT a kid."

                "How old are you then?"

                A moment of silence. "Thirteen, and if you say anything about it, I'll shove that cup up your ass."

                Domon chuckled. "Thirteen? Why are you doing out here by yourself?"

                "I ran away."

                "Why?"

                "Reasons I don't want to talk about right now."

                Domon didn't press it any further and a moment later their food arrived. Amanda took off her jacket and sat it to the side so she wouldn't get food on it. "Nice jacket," Domon said.

                "It's my sister's." Amanda picked up a fork and began to eat.

                "You seem to care a lot about her if you making sure not to get food on the jacket."

                "I didn't run away to get away from my family. I ran away to get away from the life I was leading," Amanda looked down and began to eat, refusing to talk anymore about it. Domon raised a eyebrow but said nothing and began to eat as well.

                 They were both silent for a few minutes, except from a couple of yawns from the young girl, before Amanda asked, "How old are you?"

                "Seventeen."

                "Really? I could have SWORN you were only sixteen."

                Domon threw a pea at her. "Don't push it kid." He smiled to himself as she laughed. 'At least she warming up to me. I wonder why she ran away though. She seems to clam up whenever we talk about her past.'

                "Domon?"

                Domon shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

                Amanda looked up from her plate. "Would it be alright if I tag along with you for awhile? I mean, until I find what I'm looking for?"

                Domon smiled. "No problem. Now eat that food. I'm not buying it just so it can get cold."

                Amanda smiled back. "Alright." A comfortable silence instilled them as they began to eat.

                Somewhere in the outback of Australia....

                "Damn, it's hot out here." Hannah wiped some sweat from the back of her neck.

                Wufei took the hairtie out of his hair and gave it to Hannah. "Here, I have another one back in Nataku."

                "Wufei...." Before Hannah could protest, Wufei got behind her and began to but it into a ponytail. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." 'What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!!"

                Hannah froze as Wufei touched her hair. As he put her hair up she thought, 'His hands feel really good, and he looks good with his hair down.' She blinked in surprise. 'Kami-sami! Why am I thinking like this? I can't possibly like him.... can I!?!"

                "Your hair's up now," Wufei said as he let go of her hair quickly and tried to regain control of himself."

                "A-arigato, but are you sure you'll be alright with your hair down? You look kinda hot," Hannah said, worried.

                Wufei got up from the desert floor. "You worry too much. Come on, let's get into the base and get this mission over with." He held his out. Hannah was hesitant for a moment before grabbing it. Just as he was pulling her up Wufei heard something. He pulled Hannah up a little harder than he intended as he turned his head to see what the sound was.

                "Hey!" Hannah felt herself get yanked up hard and slammed into Wufei's chest.

                "Oof!" Wufei turned his head to see what hit him and found himself looking into beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

                Hannah had to suck in a breath as she stared back into Wufei's emotion filled black eyes. She back away slightly and looked down, trying to get control of herself. "Gomen nasai," she said softly. She turned and started walking back to where they hid their gundams. "Come on, let's get this over with."

                Wufei ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before following her. 'I'm going to kill Duo and Doctor J when I get back.'

                "Amuro, is everything ready for the plan?" Milliardo looked away from the gun he was setting on the Epyon and looked at his friend.

                "Yeah, it's all set." Amuro sounded as if he was thinking about something else.

                "Hey Amuro, you alright?"

                Amuro looked up from his Taurus. "Hai, I'm just worried about Christina and Amanda. I hope they're not in trouble."

                Milliardo patted his friend on the shoulder. "I know, I hope so too." Just then the base alarm went off. A solider ran into the hanger. "Colonel Zechs, Lieutenant Amuro, two gundams have been spotted about two miles from the base and heading fast!"

                "Which ones?" Zechs asked as he got into Epyon's cockpit.

                "One of them is Gundam 05 sir."

                "What about the other one?" Amuro asked, getting into his own mobile suit.

                "I don't know Lieutenant. I'm guessing it's the new gundam we heard about."

                A loud blast was heard from the other side of base, making the hanger shake violently. "Kuso! Come on Amuro, we've got to stop them, before they destroy the whole base!"

                "Roger." Amuro followed Milliardo out onto the battlefield.

                "Dammit! Wing Zero, can't you go any faster?!?" Heero was pushing Wing Zero to its limits, trying to make it to Australia in time. "Kuso! Not more mobile dolls! Hannah, you better be there when I get there, or I'll kill you myself!" he yelled as he took the beam saber out to destroy  couple dozen mobile dolls.

                "Hannah, do you have the bomb ready to blow up the place?" Wufei yelled into the intercom as he blew up a couple of Aries mobile suits.

                "Don't worry about it! I have it under.... KUSO!" Hannah stopped Dragonfire, making it skid across the desert floor.

                "What is it?!?"

                "It's Zechs!" Hannah pulled out her beam saber and turned it on. "Wufei, take care of the base, I'll take care of Zechs!"

                "Hannah wait!" But Hannah had already ended transmission and was heading towards Epyon. "Baka girl, be careful," he said before having Altron's extendible arms destroy two mobile suits.

                As Hannah zoomed towards the Epyon, she also noticed Amuro's Taurus suit. "Dammit Amuro!" she cursed as she put her goggles over her eyes. "Why couldn't you stay out of this?"

                Just then a picture came on screen. Hannah looked up to see Zechs with his mask on. "This is Zechs Merquise of the Gundam Epyon. Identify yourself and your gundam, pilot."

                Hannah stopped Dragonfire several hundred feet from Epyon. "I am Hannah Yuy of the Gundam Dragonfire, now step aside before I'm force to kill you, and believe me, I won't hesitate to."

                Zechs looked at the young girl on the screen. She had goggles over her eyes, so it was hard to see what she looked like. All he noticed was that she had shoulder length brown hair pulled back. "Yuy, huh? I don't suppose you're related to the pilot of 01?"

                "That's none of your damn business, now get out of my way!!"

                "I'm afraid I can't do that."

                "Then prepare to fight!" With that she lunged at him.

                Zechs pulled out his own sword and shield and met her halfway. For long moment all that happened between was swords hitting each other and close calls. 'This girl is good,' Zechs thought to himself. 'but her fighting style seems familiar.'

                Amuro was thinking the same thing. 'Who is she?' Suddenly she spin kick, trying to hit Epyon in the side, and horror hit him. 'Kami-sama no! Christina!'

                Zechs saw a weak spot in the kick and slammed the plasma sword into Dragonfire's side.

                Hannah screamed as she felt the electrical shock from the hit. Her hand hit the communication button as she let out another scream when Zechs hit her gundam again. "Hannah!" Wufei yelled in alarm. "What's happening over there?!"

                "Wufei, blow up the base now!" Hannah cried out as she got hit again, the electricity hitting and cutting her.

                "No, I'm coming to help you!" He got ready to blast over to her when Wing Zero flew past her.

                "Wufei, I got her! Blow up the base!" Wufei said nothing as he flew over to get in range for the bomb.

                "Hannah, hang on!" Heero yelled as he got out Wing Zero's beam saber so he could fight Zechs.

                "Heero!" Hannah cried out just before the pain became too much and she passed out.

                'I've got to stop him!' Amuro thought frantically as he flew over there, not realizing that Wufei was going to blow the base.

                "Time to finished the job," Zechs raised his sword to finish the gundam when he heard two voices.

                "Zechs, stop!"

                "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Zechs looked over in time to see Wing Zero charge into him, slamming him away from the mangled Dragonfire.

                "Hang on Hannah!" Grabbing Dragonfire from under the arms, Heero blasted his sister away to safety, just as he heard the base blow up. A few minutes later he saw Altron fly up next to him.

                "How's Hannah?" Wufei asked, worried.

                "Not too good. We have to get her back so Quatre can treat her. I don't know how long she has."

                "Let's go then!" As they blasted back to headquarters, Wufei thought angrily, 'I'll kill that son of a bitch if anything happens to her.'

                'What just happened?' Milliardo asked himself in shock. 'Heero Yuy has a sister?'

                "Milliardo, what in the hell where you thinking? You weren't suppose to kill the pilot!" Amuro yelled. 'Especially if that pilot's my sister! Dammit Christina, what the fuck were you thinking?'

                "Amuro, calm down. I didn't kill her, and beside, right now we have bigger things to worry about, like how are we going to explain this to Treize?"

                Amuro looked over at what was suppose to be the base, was now nothing but rubble. "Crap...." he said grimly as he sunk into his seat.

                As Domon drove down the deserted highway, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Amanda fast asleep, a small smile on her face. 'She must be exhausted, from the way she was yawning at the inn.' Just then a shiver escape her. Removing his cloak without waking Amanda, he draped it over her shoulders. The shivers stopped and Amanda shifted closer to Domon, making his face pink slightly.

                'What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a kid!' Just then his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah?" He listened for a minute. "It's finished? Yeah, I'm about 4 hours away from you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh and I'm bringing someone with me. Yeah, thanks Doc." He shut off the phone and looked down at the sleeping brunette and sighed. "What the hell did I just get into with you?" he muttered as he headed towards his destination.

Cecily: Konnichi wa minna-chan! I hope you liked chapter three. If some of you have read this before, you'd noticed I took some of the chapter out and added some in, but don't worry, what I left out in this chapter will make it into the next one. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Ja mata minna-chan!

Chapter written November 2000

Chapter rewritten September 23, 2002


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal and Admittance

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. Domon Kasshu is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is also owned by Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! (yawn) Gomen ne, but this revising is really wearing me out, but in a good way! Instead of ending with eight chapter like I originally did, I'll probably end with a extra one or two. I'm so excited! As I said last chapter, stuff will be added in accordance with Amanda and Domon, and stuff will dropped or move to the next chapter. Enjoy minna-chan!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

by Cecily Ronah

Chapter 4: Betrayal and Admittance

                Trowa looked up from a book he was reading when he heard a door slam. "Hey Quatre," he said softly as he shook his boyfriend up. "I think Hannah and Wufei are back."

                "Huh?" Quatre lifted his head off of Trowa's shoulder. "Really? I thought they wouldn't be back for another couple of days?"

                "Maybe they finished early with Heero help," Duo suggested as he took a drink of his soda. He dropped the can thought when he saw Heero and Wufei run in, and in Wufei hands was a bloody, barely breathing Hannah. "Holy shit!"

                "Kami-sama!" Quatre cried out when he saw Hannah. Trowa paled.

                "Quatre, can you do something to help her?" Wufei pleaded.

                Quatre nodded. "Follow me," he said and led Wufei into another room.

                Trowa looked at Heero. "What in the hell happened, Heero?" Heero filled the two remaining pilots on what happened. Trowa and Duo looked like they were ready to kill. "I can't believe Zechs would go as far as to do something like this!" Trowa said angrily.

                "If only I had gotten there sooner, none of this would have happened."

                "It's not your fault Heero," Duo said as he put a hand on Heero's shoulder.

                Heero shoved it off. "Yes it is! It's all my fault! I'm her brother! I should have been there to protect her!" His shoulders began to shake violently.

                Duo wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It'll be alright Heero." He looked at Trowa in dismay. Trowa shrugged his shoulders helplessly. This was the first time Heero had ever shown this much emotion to anyone. "She'll be alright. I just know it."

                Heero tried to hold back his tears, a solider shouldn't show this kind of emotion, but at that moment he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was his sister. "I can't lose her. She's the only family that I know of that is still alive. I can't lose her again.

                All Duo could do was hold his friend as he cried himself to sleep. "What are we going to do Trowa? I've never seen Heero like this."

                Trowa walked over and sat next to the American. "Well, Hannah is Heero's twin sister. Even though they haven't known each other for very long, I think he knew what was going to happen before it did, so he believes what happened to Hannah is his fault."

                Duo growled. "I'm going to make Zechs pay for what he did to Hannah."

                Trowa sighed. "Take a number like the rest of us Duo. We all want a piece of him."

                "Milliardo, Amuro, I'm quite disappointed with you." Treize looked at them with a stern look.

                "Yes sir, we know," Milliardo said. "We didn't know that Heero Yuy was going to show up."

                "Well next time I suggest you anticipate his arrival, especially if that new pilot is going to be there. Do you understand?"

                "Yes sir."

                After they had both left, Treize looked over across the room. "Lady Une?"

                "Yes Mister Treize?" Lady Une looked at the man she loved secretly.

                "I want you to find out all you can about this.... Hannah Yuy. When you do, report back with it."

                "Yes sir." Lady Une saluted him and left.

                Amuro ran his hand through his hair, tired. Too much was happening. Both of his sisters have left, and he finds out that his sister became a gundam pilot. "What else could go wrong today?" he muttered to himself as he opened the door to the room that he and Lucrezia shared. He blinked when he saw Lucrezia packing her back. "Lucrezia, what are you doing?"

                Lucrezia looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm leaving to help the Gundam pilots."

                Amuro looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?!?"

                "Because what OZ is doing is wrong," she replied before turning away from him.

                "But OZ is bringing peace to Earth and the colonies," Amuro argued.

                Lucrezia turned back to Amuro. "Is that what they been telling you?"

                "What do you mean?"

                "OZ is trying to take over the Earth and the colonies for their own greed." Amuro could see tears in her eyes. I thought I could change what thousands of people thought, but I was wrong. Pretty stupid huh?"

                Amuro walked up to her and gently wiped the tear off her face. "Is what you're telling me the truth?"

                "Have I ever lied to you before Amuro?"

                Amuro wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I can't believe he lied to me. I can't believe my best friend would lie to me."

                "I think he had his reasons for doing that," she told him as she listened to his heartbeat.

                "Maybe," he said quietly. "Now I understand why Christina attacked us." He didn't realize he said it out loud.

                "Amuro attacked you?" Amuro looked down to see Lucrezia have worry etched in her face. "What aren't you telling me?" Lucrezia couldn't believe that Christina would attack someone. 'She wouldn't hurt a fly unless she had to.'

                Amuro sighed. "I think somehow she found out that OZ wasn't fighting for Earth and the colonies either, and you know how she reacts when people lie to her." He smiled slightly.

                Lucrezia giggled, remembering. When Christina was twelve, she had just joined the OZ academy, and had lost her way to her room. Two older cadets had tricked her into going to the boys locker room, and tried to take advantage of her, but before they could, she kicked the living crap out of the. No one ever found out except her, Amuro, and Amanda. Lucrezia stopped laughing when Amuro looked at her grimly. "So what are you going to do?" she asked him.

                "I'm going to go with you, join up with my brother and sister, and look for Amanda."

                Lucrezia blinked. "B-brother?"

                Amuro nodded before grabbing her and pulling her close. "I'll tell you about it later," he said before they kissed.

                Domon let out a soft yawn before looking down. Amanda was still fast asleep and in the same position that she was in nearly 4 hours. 'Better wake her up.' Shaking her gently, he said, "Hey Amanda, it's time to get up."

                Amanda let out a mumbled, "Don't wanna."

                "Either you get up on your own, or I push you out of the car."

                "You wouldn't."

                "Try me."

                Amanda opened her eyes groggily. "Ugh, how long have I been out?"

                "Nearly four hours."

                "That long?" She rubbed the back of her neck before realizing where she was laying. Quickly she sat up. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder." She tried to fight a blush.

                "Don't worry about it," Domon assured her as he stopped in front of a gate and showed a man some kind of id.

                "The girl?"

                "I notified the Instructor about her."

                The man nodded and opened the gate before Domon continued on.

                Amanda blinked and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked, starting to get worried.

                "You'll find out." He drove into what looked like a hanger and stopped. "Come on," he said, opening his door and getting out.

                Getting out also, Amanda shut the door before realizing something draped over her shoulder. "Domon, your cape...." She started to take it off.

                "Wear it." Before Amanda could take it off, Domon draped it back over her shoulder and closed the clasp on it. "It's still cold out."

                Amanda blinked before scowling. "You don't have to baby me," she said crossing her arms and looking away.

                Domon blinked and was about to say he wasn't when someone spoke. "Domon Kasshu. We meet again."

                Domon turned. "Instructor H. How's Shining?"

                "All fixed and ready to go." Instructor H turned to look at Amanda. "Is this the young girl you told me about?"

                "Yes. Amanda, this is Instructor H. Instructor, this is Amanda Yashima."

                Instructor H looked at her with more interest. "Yashima? As in Taylor and Miranda Yashima?"

                Amanda blinked in surprise. "They were my parents. How do you know....."

                "Follow me please." H turned and headed towards another hanger. As Amanda and Domon followed him, she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

                "He's a Gundam pilot, trained to protect the earth and colonies from OZ."

                "OZ?" Amanda didn't have a good feeling about this.

                "Yes, anyway, your parents were the ones that helped build several of the gundams."

                "Several?"

                "Yes, they helped build Shining, along with Sunbeam, Starburst, Firestorm, Warrior Star, Vortex, and Starfire. Here we are." Instructor H pushed a button and two doors began to slide open. Amanda's eyes widened as a Gundam came into view. "Oh my...."

                "This, is Starfire, and it's yours."

                Amanda blinked and looked at the Instructor. "M-mine?"

                "Yes, your parents built it just for you. They told me you were a fighter, and sooner or later you would make your way here."

                "I...I...I think I'm going to faint now." And she did.

                "Amuro, Lucrezia? Are you in here?" Milliardo opened their door and saw it was empty. "Where are they?" He started to leave when he noticed a note on the bed. "What the?" Milliardo picked it up and read it.

                Milliardo,

                Lucrezia and I have decided that what OZ is doing is wrong and we have decided to join up with Gundam pilots because they too are fighting for what we believe in- peace for both Earth and the colonies. Good bye my friend, and please forgive me.

                Amuro

                Milliardo dropped the letter in shock. "Very well Amuro, if that's the way you want it, from now on we're enemies. I will find Christina on my own," Milliardo narrowed his eyes. "and we'll destroy whoever stands in our way."

                Several hours had past and still no news on Hannah. Heero had since woken up but was still upset about what happened. He was standing but the door, a neutral look on his face, but Duo knew he was still blaming himself. Duo looked over at Trowa, who was just getting off the phone. "Is she coming?" he asked the French pilot.

                "Hai, Relena said she'd be here as soon as she can." He looked over at Heero. "How's he doing?"

                "Better, but not by much." Duo growled. "Zechs is going to pay for this."

                "It's not going to help any if you kill Zechs." Duo and Trowa were startled to hear Heero speak.

                "Well, it would sure make me feel better," Duo grumbled.

                Just then the door slowly opened and Quatre walked out. "How is she?" Heero asked, pushing himself off the wall.

                "She's doing better. She lost some blood, but not too much to worry about. She also has a few broken bones and bruises, but nothing too serious. She should be fine."

                Duo grinned at Heero. "You hear that man? She going to be fine!" Heero gave him a small smile.

                Just then they heard a door slam and a moment later Relena Peacecraft ran into the room. "What happened? Is Heero alright? Heero!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What's going on minna?"

                Quatre updated Relena on what had happened over the past few weeks. "And I was finally able to stabilize Hannah not to long ago. Wufei's in there with her now."

                "I can't believe my own brother could do something like this," Relena said softly.

                "We couldn't believe it either." Everyone looked to see two people standing in front of the doorway with Doctor J. The one that spoke looked over at Relena. "Konban wa Relena-sama."

                "Noin-san? What are doing here."

                "We're here to help the Gundam pilots, if they want our help," the man standing next to Lucrezia spoke up. He looked over at Heero. "Hello Heero, it's nice to finally meet you."

                "How do you know who I am?"

                "Because I'm your brother, that's why."

                "My what?!?"

                Lady Une walked into Treize's office with the report on Hannah Yuy. She was puzzled to find him not there. 'I wonder where he went to,' Une thought as she placed the report on Treize's desk. She saw a picture of him as a young child with his parents on his desk. She smiled softly. 'He was so sweet looking as a child, but he's more beautiful now.' The next thing she saw made her blood boil. It was a picture of a Treize with a young Christina on his shoulders after she had finished her cadet training, grinning brightly. 'What is so special about her?' she thought angrily.

                "Been waiting long?"

                Une jumped and turned to see Treize standing in front of the open door. "Oh, Mister Treize, I have the information you wanted on Hannah Yuy, sir."

                Treize took the report from her and smiled at his closest friend. "Come now Tamara, you know you need not be formal with me when it's just the two of us. Please, sit down," he said, waving at a chair. (1)

                Blushing lightly, Tamara sat down and watched Treize as he sifted through the report. Trieze took a quick look at the young woman before him. At nineteen, Tamara was quite lovely, with her chestnut brown hair flowing around her face, instead of being up in the braided buns that her hair was usually in. Her brown eyes sparkled with life in the sun-lit room. Knowing Tamara since they were children, Treize knew he could tell her anything. Treize felt his face grow hot.

                Tamara noticed. "Treize, are you alright?"

                Treize got some of his composure back. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the report." He stood up.

                "Uh, you're welcome." Tamara stood up also. "Is there anything else you need?"

                "Yes, try to get a picture of this girl. It will probably help in finding out more about her."

                "Of course." Tamara was startled when Treize walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm.

                "Thank you Tamara. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," he said softly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. When he leaned back he noticed that the young Colonel was blushing.

                "I....better get started on finding that picture." Tamara excused herself and quickly left the office.

                Treize sighted and walked to his desk. He noticed that one of his pictures were moved. Picking up the picture of Christina, he sighed again. "Christina.... where are you?"

                Wufei was in a chair not to far away from Hannah's bed. He rested his chin in his hand, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl. What was it about her that he found so attractive? He had always thought of women as weak. She even proved it today. Or did she? Even though she wasn't as experience as Zechs, she still went and fought him. He closed his eyes. What was so special about Hannah? Just then, he thought he heard a whimper. His eyes snapped back open and saw Hannah's head moving back and forth, as if she was having a nightmare. Wufei was quickly at her side. "Hannah?" he whispered softly.

                "Don't leave me," Hannah whimpered softly in her sleep. "Kassan...Tousan..."

                'She's having a dream about her parents?' he wondered to himself.

                Just then she sat up and let out a blood curdling scream. "NO!!!" the young girl cried out. She opened her eyes and looked around franticly until her eyes landed on Wufei. "Wufei, is that you?" she whispered.

                "Hai, it's me," Wufei said softly. He sat next to her on the bed. "What happened? Do you want me to go get your brother?"

                Hannah quickly wrapped her arms around Wufei, making him jump slightly in surprise. "Don't leave me, please! I'd don't want to be alone," she whispered, shaking and trying hard not to cry.

                Wufei was still for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry Hannah, I won't leave you." He softly stroked her soft brown hair. "I'll stay with you as long as you need me, I promise you." 'I love you too much to leave you,' he said to himself, finally admitting his feelings about the Japanese pilot.

                'Don't leave me Wufei, please don't ever leave me,' Hannah thought, slowly coming to grips with her own feelings. Neither could say anything as they each fought their own personal battle within themselves.

Cecily: Here you go minna-chan! Chapter Four is now complete and Chapter Five is on its way! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com. Ja mata minna-chan!

Chapter written November 2000

Chapter revised September 24, 2002


	6. Chapter 5: New Pilot and Another Reunion

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. Domon Kasshu is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is also owned by Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! For your enjoyment, here is the updated version to Chapter 5. Enjoy minna-chan!!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

by Cecily Ronah

Chapter 5: New Pilot and Another Reunion

                "My....brother?" Heero felt a headache coming on.

                "That's right," Amuro said. "I'm guessing Christina didn't tell you about me or Amanda?"

                "I knew I had more siblings. Christina? Amanda? Who are they?" Heero pressed a hand to his forehead. "Okay, now I know I'm getting a....." Just then he heard a scream. "Hannah!!" He turned and ran into the room that she was in. "Hannah?" He blinked at what was in front of him. Hannah had her head buried in Wufei's shoulder, and Wufei was comforting her.

                Wufei looked up and saw Heero. "She had a nightmare."

                Amuro came in behind his brother. "Christina?"

                Hannah looked up and blinked. "A-Amuro? What are you doing here?"

                "I'm here to help you guys out. Lucrezia is here also."

                Wufei started to stand up. "I should leave you guys...."

                "NO!" Hannah grabbed Wufei's arm, surprising both her brothers.

                "I'll just be outside, alright?"

                Hannah was quiet for a moment before nodding and reluctantly let go of his arm. "Alright...." Wufei looked at Heero for a moment before leaving, closing the door behind him.

                "Hannah, are you alright?" Heero asked, turning to look at her.

                Hannah grabbed a pillow and hugged it. "I'll be fine, it was just a nightmare."

                "About Okassan and Otousan again?"

                Hannah glared at Amuro. "Tell me again WHY you're here?"

                Amuro sat down next to Hannah. "Like I said before, Lucrezia and I are here to help. We found out what OZ's true intentions were, and we didn't like them."

                "You mean you didn't know about it?"

                Amuro shook his head. "No. If I did, I would have left with you and Amanda years ago?"

                "Amanda!" Hannah brightened up slightly. "How is she?" When Amuro didn't answer her, she started to get upset. "Amuro, where is she?!?"

                "We don't know. She disappeared a couple of days after you left."

                "Kuso!" She started to get up. "I'm going to find her!"

                Heero held her down. "You can't! You're body isn't up to it!"

                "I'm not going to sit here when my sister is out there doing god knows what!"

                "Hannah!" Hannah blinked at the glare Heero was giving her. "You're NOT going! You just got the beating of your life in your gundam, and your not strong enough."

                "Dragonfire! Is Dragonfire alright?"

                "Your gundam is fine, it got a beating, but they're fixing it now as we speak."

                Hannah sighed and laid back. "I think I'm going to rest for awhile." She closed her eyes.

                Amuro and Heero looked at each other before getting up and leaving.

                Hannah opened her eyes and sighed. "Amanda, where are you?"

                "Amanda.....Amanda wake up."

                "Unnnhh...." Amanda slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in Domon's arm, and he was looking down at her. "What was the license plate of that space car?"

                "Thank god." Domon sighed in relief. "You alright?"

                "Yeah, I had this wacky dream though. Some guy told me I had my own gun..dam... shit." Amanda caught a glimpse of the Starfire. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

                "Afraid not." Domon helped her up to her feet. "You alright with this?"

                "I guess so, I mean, I knew my parent built mobile suits, but I didn't know they were gundams." Amanda looked up at was now her gundam. "I guess I'm just surprise is all." She rubbed the back of her head.

                Domon smirked. "Head hurt?"

                Amanda smacked him in the chest. "Bite me."

                Domon grinned and whispered in her ear, "Don't tempt me Amanda." He then when over to Shining.

                Amanda blinked before blushing. 'Does.... does he LIKE me?' She shook her head. "Nah. He wouldn't like someone my age."

                "Hey Amanda, come her for a sec!"

                Amanda sighed as she went over to where Domon was. "Don't think of things that'll never happen Amanda," she muttered, eyes brimming with tears

                "Instructor H is sending us to meet some other pilots." Domon jumped down from the rafters that were by the gundam. "We're taking our gundams with us." He frowned slightly as he noticed that Amanda was quieter then usual. "You okay?"

                Amanda blinked the tears away before quickly nodding. "Yeah, everything's alright." She took off the cloak that was still on her and handed it to Domon. "Here, you're going to need it." She then quickly turned away from Domon. 'It isn't possible. I can't be falling for him..... can I?'

                The other gundam pilots, along with Lucrezia and Relena, saw Amuro and Heero come out. "How is she doing?" Trowa asked, a worried expression on his face.

                "She's resting, thank Kami," Amuro said tiredly, sitting down next to Lucrezia. 

                "Hey, what's wrong with Wufei?" Heero asked, noticing that Wufei was facing a wall with his arms crossed.

                Duo shrugged. "Beats me, he's been like this since he came out."

                "Wufei, you okay?" Heero put a hand on Wufei's shoulder.

                Wufei growled and slammed a fist into a wall. "SHITMATA!" Heero blinked and stepped back.

                "Wufei, chill out!" Duo exclaimed. He flinched when Wufei gave a look that could kill.

                "Wufei." Wufei looked at Heero. "We'll get him back."

                The Chinese pilot growled. "I want to make it nice and slow."

                "Look, what we need to do is make sure Christina is safe," Amuro said.

                "What the hell is going on out here?" Hannah came out of her room, her hair back in a ponytail, wearing a pair of jeans, a light yellow sweatshirt, and white sneakers limping slightly.

                "Hannah, you should be in bed!" Quatre protested.

                "I'm fine Quatre-chan. Stop acting like my mom." Quatre blushed at the nickname. Hannah looked at everyone. "Now, I want someone to tell me what's going on. I heard what Amuro said, and I can take care of myself."

                "You nearly got yourself killed, Christina!" Amuro exclaimed.

                Hannah glared at Amuro. "I've almost gotten myself killed several times, Amuro. How the hell do you think I made it to the rank of Captain? Sitting on my ass?"

                Amuro pulled his sister aside. "I not saying you're incompetent, kid," he said softly into her ear, "but OZ is looking for you. You're one of their best pilots, and they're not going to stop looking for you until they find you, including Milliardo."

                Hannah looked away from him and sighed. "Fine, what do you want me to do then?"

                "We were thinking that you get off Earth, at least for awhile," Heero said

                "Your brother is right Hannah," Doctor J said. "You need to give yourself time to heal. Perhaps it is best if you go to one of the colonies."

                "How about L5?" Duo spoke up, grinning slightly. "Wufei's been talking about visiting there, and it's the furthest one from Earth." Heero noticed that Hannah had closed her eyes and was clenching her fist and she looked like she was counting to ten.

                "Excellent idea Duo." J turned and looked at Wufei. "What do you think about it Wufei?"

                Wufei shrugged. "Whatever keeps her safe."

                "Hannah, how about you?"

                Hannah opened her eyes. "It's fine. I'll go get some stuff." As she passed Duo to get back to her room, she pulled on his braid hard.

                "YATTA!" Duo grabbed the back of his head. "What was that for Han-chan?"

                "Figure it out for yourself." She went into her room.

                "I better get some stuff too." Wufei smacked Duo over the head as he passed him.

                "SHIT!" Duo rubbed the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

                Someone snorted. "Whatever you did, you probably sure as hell deserved it."

                Everyone turned to see Domon and Amanda standing by the door. "Amanda!" Amuro went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank Kami-sama you're alright!" He looked down at her when she didn't hug back. "Amanda, you alright?"

                "I'm fine." Amanda moved away from him and walked over to Heero. Standing in front of him she asked, "You're my brother, right?"

                "That's right." Heero stared at the young girl, surprised at how much she and Hannah looked alike.

                "Amanda!!" Hannah came out of her room and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She moved away and looked at her. "Stealing my clothes again, are we?" she asked, grinning.

                Amanda shrugged. "Hey they were there."

                Hannah looked up and noticed Domon. "Did you bring her?"

                He nodded. "Hai, I'm Domon Kasshu. I'm the pilot for the Shining Gundam. I'm your sister's partner."

                "Partner?" Hannah looked at Amanda. "What is he talking about?"

                "I'm a gundam pilot," she said as if it was no big deal. "I pilot the Gundam Starfire."

                "Did you know about this Doctor J?!?"

                J shook his head. "No, apparently she was picked up by Instructor H, one of the other scientists that built the gundams."

                Amanda looked at Hannah. "Aren't you suppose to go somewhere?"

                "Oh....yeah...." Hannah turned to Wufei. "Are you ready?"

                Wufei nodded. "They have our Gundams packed in the shuttle, just in case."

                "Let's go then."

                After they had left, Amanda asked, "Are they together or something?"

                Heero blinked. "Why do you say that?" Amuro looked at her confused.

                Amanda rolled her eyes. "You guys are so dense."

                "I like this girl!" Duo said grinning. Putting a arm around her shoulder, he said, "We are going to get along great!"

                Domon felt a twinge of jealously as Amanda laughed. 'I can't be falling for her..... can I?'

                Milliardo sipped a cup of coffee as he watch the news in a small cafe. "No news yet on missing OZ captain Christina Yashima. No new leads have been discovered, and OZ is beginning to have doubts that she is still even alive. Now, on to the weather. Allen, are we going some nice warm days in the coming week?"

                "Definitely Diane. For the next several days...."

                Milliardo put the cup back on the saucer. "Oh, she's still alive," Milliardo said softly. "and I'll make sure we'll destroy OZ and those stupid Gundam pilots."

                "So, you're no longer part of OZ, are you Milliardo Peacecraft?" Milliardo turned to see a man with shoulder length white hair that was slicked back, and a white cloth tied around his right arm.

                "Who are you?" he asked the man suspicion in his voice.

                "My name is Quinze. I have a proposition for you that might help you find Christina Yashima."

                Milliardo raised a eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Very well, I'm listening."

Cecily: How do you like? Email at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or cecily_ronah@hotmail.com or write a review. Ja ne for now minna-chan!

Chapter written in 2001

Chapter revised October 17, 2002


	7. Chapter 6: Finding Love

(Mobile Suit Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to the people at Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. Domon Kasshu is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is also owned by Bandai and Sotsu Agency Sunrise. All I own is my three characters, Christina, Amanda and Amuro.)

Cecily: Ohayo minna-chan! Sorry it took so long, but here is the revised version of Chapter 6. Enjoy minna-chan!!

The Reunion of Two Pilots

By Cecily Ronah

Chapter 6: Finding Love

                Heero stared silently out the window as he thought back to the previous weeks events. He didn't even notice Relena come over and sit down next to him. "Heero, how are you feeling?"

                "Hn," Heero replied, not taking his eyes off the window.

                Relena laid her head on Heero's shoulder and looked up at him. "Don't worry about Hannah. I'm sure she's fine, after all, she's got Wufei looking after her."

                Heero looked down into Relena's baby blue eyes and thanked the gods that he didn't kill her all those times he had the chance to. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her. He brought his hand to her soft blonde hair and stroked it as smiled softly at her. "Arigato Relena. You always know how to make me feel better." He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

                "WOOHOO! Go Heero, go Heero, GO!"

                Heero lifted his head and saw Duo doing wolf calls. He snorted. "Stupid baka."

                "Duo?" Relena said sweetly.

                "Hai, Relena?"

                "Shut the HELL up!"

                Duo blinked in surprise for a second before grinning at the princess. "Relena, there maybe hope for you yet!" Relena grinned back.

                "Hey guys, what's all the noise about?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre walked into the room.

                "Relena said a swear word!" Duo said, acting like a proud father.

                Trowa looked over at Relena. "Really?"

                Relena let out a snort. "Hn, braided baka." Heero let out a laugh and kissed her.

                Quatre blinked. "That's a first."

                "What's that love?" Trowa asked, touching Quatre's cheek.

                Quatre smiled, leaning into Trowa's gently caress. "I think Relena has had a little too much time with Heero."

                Trowa chuckled and shook his head. He rested his forehead against the blonde pilot's "It just shows how much they love each other." Trowa let their noses touch, startling Quatre. "Just like my love for you, my blonde angel."

                Tears formed in Quatre's eyes. "Oh, Trowa," he said softly as Trowa leaned into kiss him.

                Duo turned away from the two couples. "Boy, do I ever need a girlfriend," Duo muttered. He blinked and looked around. "Where's Amanda?"

                Thoughts were racing through Amanda's head and she worked on Starfire. 'He couldn't possibly like me, I'm just a thirteen year old kid.'

                "Amanda?"

                Amanda jumped in surprise, and banged her head against Starfire. "KUSO!!" She heard a small beep and she snapped, "Don't even tell me that hurt, you're made of Gundamium Alloy!"

                Domon pulled her out from under Starfire and she flinched when he touched the bump that was forming on her forehead. "You alright?"

                Amanda let out a small snort. "I'll survive." She moved away from Domon to pick up the wrench she dropped.

                A frown formed on Domon's face. "What the hell is your problem Amanda? You've been acting like this ever since we got here!"

                "I don't really think it's any of your business," she said as she moved to go back under Starfire.

                Domon grabbed her arm. "Amanda, please, talk to me." The seventeen year old looked at her with gentle eyes.

                Amanda looked back at Domon, not knowing what to do. She was scared. Facing two dozen mobile suits was easier than this. 'I can't do this. I can't tell him I'm falling in love with him.' Unknown to her, a tear rolled down her cheek.

                "Amanda?" Domon cupped her cheek and wiped away the stray tear. "Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

                Amanda let out a shaky breath. "I... I know we've only known each other for awhile, and this is probably going to make you run as far away from me as possible, and you'll never want to see me again, and you probably think I'm being a stupid kid for rambling on like this...." She continued to ramble on.

                Domon let her ramble on for a little longer before patting her cheek lightly, making her stop abruptly. "Amanda, nothing you say will ever make me turn from you," he said. "Now, what is it that's got you so upset?"

                Amanda looked into Domon's warm brown eyes, and prayed that it wasn't the last time she looked into them. "I.... I think.... that.... I love.... you...." she choked out.

                Domon sat there in shock as he looked at her. 'She...she loves me?' He wished that he could jump up and scream thank you to Kami. When he first met Amanda, all he thought was that she needed a brotherly type figure, like he never really had when his brother disappeared when he was eleven. But over the past few weeks, he realized that wasn't ever going to be, because like it or now, Domon had fallen hard for the young brunette.

                He was quiet for so long, he sat there just looking at her, that Amanda took the silence the wrong way. "I was right!" she cried, standing up, making Domon's hand leave her cheek. "You are upset!"

                Domon quickly pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers before she could get away.

                Amanda's eyes widened slightly before closing them and leaning into the kiss, thinking this would probably be the only one she would ever get. When Domon finally pulled away, it was a moment before she finally got her bearings back. "Did you do that to make me feel better?"

                Domon blinked. "Nani?"

                Amanda's eyes began to fill with tears. "If you kissed me only to make me feel better, or even to shut me up, I under..."

                Domon silenced her by kissing her again. Pulling away slightly, he said with a smile, "Now THAT one was to shut you up." Seeing the confused look on Amanda's face, he said, "I didn't kiss you to make you feel better Amanda, I did it because I wanted to."

                Amanda blinked in shock. "D-Domon, I don't understand..."

                "Then let me make it a little more clearer." He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "I love you Amanda Yashima. I love you so much, I don't think I could stand it if I had to live without you."

                Tears spilled down Amanda cheeks. 'He.... he loves me....' A soft sob escaped her as she threw herself into Domon's arms. Domon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair.

                Unknown to the both of them, Amuro was watching them quietly. Smiling, he turned to walk out of the hanger. 'You better take care of my little sister Domon.'

                The trip to L5 was as quiet as outer space itself. Every now and then, Wufei would look over at Hannah, who was curled up in her seat, sleeping. Wufei smiled softly, something he rarely did anymore since the death of his first wife Marian. Even though he didn't love her, she was still his best friend, and he had respected her a great deal, and still did to this day. When Marian was killed during a battle, Wufei was so devastated that he swore he would fight for the justice that Marian was working so hard for and named his Gundam Nataku in her memory. Looking over at Hannah again, he noticed she had a small frown on her lip. 'She doesn't seem to be the type of person to fight in a war. I wonder what her purpose is for being in it.' He turned back to his driving.

                Hannah slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Chinese quietly. Wufei had barely left her side since her fight with Zechs, not that she was complaining really. What she felt for Wufei confused her and scared her a bit, and she didn't know what to do about it. As she continued to watch him, she noticed that his raven black hair was back it that tight ponytail he always had it in. Personally she liked it down, but she would never tell him that. He had intense black eyes, and she could tell by looking in them that they held a lot of unspoken pain. 'Wufei… I wish there was something I could do to help…'

                Wufei must have felt someone watching him, for he chose to look at her. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

                Hannah shrugged, wincing slightly when a sharp pain entered her left shoulder. "I've been better, I guess." Hannah looked outside. "How much longer 'till we get to L5?"

                Wufei turned to look at the colony before him. "About twenty minutes I'm guessing." Moments passed before he spoke again. "Hannah?"

                "Hm?" she said softly, not looking away from the window.

                "That fight between you and Zechs…"

                "…Yeah, what about it?"

                "Well, the way you were fighting, it was like you held some kind of grudge towards him. Do you know him?"

                Hannah turned her head to look at Wufei angrily. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What business is it to you?" She looked away. "G-gomen ne Wufei," she whispered.

                Wufei was slightly hurt at the way she snapped at him, but quickly let it go. If she did know him, he must have done something horrible to make her so upset at him. "It's alright Hannah," he said gently, letting her know no hard feelings. "I shouldn't have asked." He looked foreword again. "We're here."

                "Hn, we would have been here quicker if we hadn't brought our Gundams," she muttered.

                Wufei let out a soft chuckle. Hannah had only know Heero a few short months, and yet she acted just like him sometimes.

                Hannah looked at the Chinese pilot, amazed. "Did I actually hear you laugh, Fei-chan? Sure wish I had my camera. Duo would have loved to see that."

                Wufei's face turned red, from being caught laughing or at the added 'chan' to his name, he didn't know. "Hn, women."

                Hannah laughed, then winced again. "Owwww. Guess I was wrong about you having a sense of humor."

                Wufei let out a small grunt. "You better hang on Hannah. This landing is going to be a bit bumpy.

                Hannah nodded as she sat back, waiting for the bumpy landing.

                A small knock on his door made Treize look up from his paperwork. "Come in."

                Tamara walked in, folder in hand. "I… I found some information on this Hannah Yuy."

                Treize raised an eyebrow, noticing the strange look on her face. "You don't seem too happy about it Tamara."

                "Actually I'm not, and you probably won't be either." She handed him the folder.

                Treize opened it and skimmed though the info, flipping up page after page until he got to the last one, where the picture of Hannah Yuy was clipped to the back. His eyes widened. "Iie… it can't be…"

                "It is sir," Tamara said softly.

                "Hannah Yuy is really… Christina?!?"

                Milliardo leaned against a small desk as he watched repairs being completed on Epyon. That fight with the new pilot really took a toll on the Gundam. 'I never expected for her to be that good,' Milliardo thought to himself. 'I should have though, after all, she was Yuy's sister.'

                Just then he heard a beep from his computer. Turning around, he pushed the on button. "Hai, what is it?"

                A White Fang officer appeared on the screen. "Sir, we have just received word that Gundam pilots 05 and 06 are in the L5 Colony. What are your orders?"

                "I will meet you there by 1000 hours tomorrow, so hold off on doing anything. We will then move in and bring them in alive for questioning."

                The officer saluted. "Hai!"

                Milliardo flipped off the screen and turned around again. "Well, looks like we will meet again sooner than I expected."

                "Wufei, is that you I see?"

                "Hai. It's been awhile Long-sensei," Wufei said as he bowed in respect.

                Long-sensei bowed back. He looked at Hannah. "And who is this pretty young woman?"

                Hannah flushed slightly. "My name is Hannah Yuy. It's an honor to meet you, Long-sensei." She bowed to the Chinese leader."

                Long-sensei nodded, smiling. 'This young woman would make a fine wife for Wufei.'

                "WUFEI!" The three of them turned to see a petite woman running towards them.

                "Okassan!" A smile broke out on Wufei's face as he wrapped his arms around the woman.

                Wufei's mother stood back to look at him. "Wufei, it's been so long since I've seen you. I was starting to get worried, and who is this young girl with you?"

                "Okassan, this is my partner Hannah Yuy. Hannah, this is my mother, Chang Lei."

                Lei smiled warmly at Hannah. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hannah."

                Hannah smiled shyly back. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lei-san."

                "No formalities please. Just call me Lei. Now come, you two must be famished from your long journey." Lei took a look at Hannah's bandages. "And I will change your bandages as well Hannah. Come now."

                "Your mother's really nice," Hannah whispered to Wufei as they headed towards the house.

                Wufei smiled slightly. "She is, isn't is?"

                Hannah nodded as she fought back tears as she thought about her own mother.

                Lei turned her head slightly and noticed how close her son was to Hannah. She turned back around and smiled softly. 'She is just the one to make my Wufei happy.' Lei opened the door and led the two inside. "Wufei, please set out the things we need for dinner while I change Hannah's bandages.

                "Hai, Okassan." Wufei headed towards the kitchen.

                Lei led Hannah to the bathroom and was soon changing her bandages. "How did you get hurt this badly?" Lei asked as she wrapped a fresh bandage on Hannah's arm.

                Hannah didn't meet Lei's gaze. "I lowered my guard during a battle with OZ. I'm still alive, so I'm not complaining."

                "Hai, you were very lucky." Lei was quiet for a moment. "How much do you care for my Wufei?"

                "Nani?" Hannah looked at Lei, surprised.

                "Oh, come now Hannah," Lei said smiling. "You didn't think I noticed the way you look at my son?"

                Hannah blushed and looked at the floor. "I… I don't know how I feel about Wufei…"

                "Hai, you do, you're just afraid of what may happen if you admit it to yourself." Lei started working on another bandage. "You must have been very hurt if you're afraid to follow your heart."

                Hannah was silent. Was Lei right? Did she already know her feelings for Wufei, and was just afraid to act on them?"

                Just then Wufei looked into the bathroom. "Okassan, dinner is ready."

                "Alright," Lei said. "I'm just about done here anyway."

                Wufei looked at Hannah. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

                Right then Hannah felt like she was just punched in the stomach with her emotions, and she was terrified. "I…" She closed her mouth and nodded, too stunned to speak at the realization.

                Lei stood up. "Come now. Let's go eat before the rice gets cold." She left the room.

                Wufei continued to look at his partner. "Are you sure you're alright Hannah?"

                Hannah made herself nod, but in truth, she wasn't. She didn't want it to happen, but in the end, her heart didn't give her the choice.

                She had fallen in love with Wufei.

Cecily: This wasn't exactly where I wanted to end this chapter, but in the end, I like it better this way. Gomen ne it took me so long to get this finished, but I had a lot going on in my life, like school :P. Email me at cecily_ronah@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Ja ne!

Chapter revised June 6, 2003


End file.
